


The Instagram Wedding Photographer

by deliciousirony, simplyn2deep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a photographer, F/M, Instagram, M/M, Secret Identity Fail, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deliciousirony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: Most stories start at the beginning and finish with the ending.This starts with a wedding, has some mistaken identity, traipses to the beginning, and somewhere along the way, love happens.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: Sterek Reverse Quickie 2020





	The Instagram Wedding Photographer

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so out of practice with writing. I even forgot how to post here because it's been so long!
> 
> This fic comes by way of a mini-reversebang on discord and the wonderful Deli did the artwork that made this story possible. I'm sure this wasn't what she imagined but this is what I came up with and it's the first thing I've written and posted since May 2019!

**The Wedding**

It's not so much that Stiles fears the wedding is going to be a disaster, it's that he's afraid that he's going to mess things up by getting his *feelings* all over the place and make the best photographer in the world decide to not photograph his father and Melissa's wedding. Stiles knows that will never happen because Miguel is a professional and definitely capable of setting aside his feelings. But Stiles...obviously not so much.

And why? Because he's positive that Miguel and Allison are in a relationship and to top it off, he thinks that Allison is cheating on him with Scott! So maybe he won't be the one to ruin the wedding, but it certainly feels that way to Stiles as he watches Miguel do his perfect photography thing.

And the wedding. It's going wonderfully. Miguel's there taking pictures that will no doubt be as wonderful as the pictures that are shared on his Instagram account and Stiles hasn't made a fool of himself yet, but it's likely a sure thing given enough time. And Stiles does what he does best...complain to a neutral third party not invested in anything going on.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Stiles opens his Instagram account, goes to his direct messages, and scrolls until he finds the right one. Derek. He met him, and that's a loose meaning, through friends almost a year before and they clicked instantly. Stiles had tried once, pretty early in their meeting, asking for a way to contact Derek outside of direct messaging on Instagram, but the man said he wasn't comfortable with that and Stiles dropped it. Months, almost a year later, and it's still how they communicate. 

**StilesInStyle:** I think...no I know I need to be talked out of doing something stupid

Stiles knows not to expect a reply right away. He told Derek that he was going to be busy with his father's wedding and Derek had mention helping a friend out with something so he would probably be unable to talk as well.

Stiles was surprised when a short time later, his phone vibrated with a message. Glancing at the device in his hand, he was pleasantly surprised to see that it was a reply from Derek

 **0neHale_ofa_D:** This isn't the bachelor party, so you didn't hire strippers. Can't be as bad as that suggestion.

Stiles snorted before opening the message to reply

 **StilesInStyle:** No, but I'm likely to make a fool of myself in front of one of the best photogs I snagged for Dad and Mel

 **0neHale_ofa_D:** No harassing the hired help! 😜

Stiles laughed even harder at that causing a few people to turn and look at him. He cleared his throat, replied quickly with a middle finger emoji before putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Why aren't you mingling?" Scott asked as he joined Stiles at the table he was sitting at.

"Just trying to stay out of Miguel's way," Stiles replied. "I think I got in a couple of his shots and I don't want to do that again."

"What's a photo-bomb at our parents' wedding?" Scott questioned with a grin.

And yeah, they were actually brothers now. It only took them fifteen years to talk their parents into dating and then another five years before Stiles' dad popped the question on his and Melissa's anniversary.

"Besides, I think they would expect you to photo-bomb a few pictures," Scott added. "In fact, I think we should do that now!"

* * *

**It's Not What You Think _(3 weeks after the wedding)_**

Three weeks after the wedding John, Melissa, Stiles, and Scott had plans to meet with Miguel as he said he was done editing the pictures from the wedding and wanted to meet up with them, really he wanted to meet up with John and Melissa, but their sons were a package deal and would likely have input on pictures that should be included in the prints they bought.

Miguel, who was now going to have to come clean about his real identity to not only John and Melissa but Scott and Stiles. Stiles was the person he dreaded most coming clean to because they had gotten close over the months they messaged one another and the fact that Stiles respected his wishes for not exchanging phone numbers

Pulling up to the modest size two-story house, Derek parked on the street behind the blue Jeep he knew belonged to Stiles as it had been heavily featured on his Instagram feed. Taking a fortifying breath, Derek turned off his car, opened the door, and got out. He walked around to the passenger side, opened the door, and pulled out his laptop case and portfolio that contained a small selection of prints.

Derek closed his car door and began the walk up to the house. From the outside, he could hear laughing and music that was all too familiar. 'They must be watching some video footage from the reception,' Derek thought to himself. He rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open.

A few short seconds later, it couldn't have been longer than a minute, he could hear someone call out. "Coming! Hey, Stiles would you turn that down!? I can barely hear myself think!"

The door opened and standing in front of him was the Sheriff, "call me John, please!" in faded jeans and a blue plaid button-up shirt. "Can I help you, son?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

For a split second, Derek was confused as to why John asked him that, then he remembered the god-awful prosthetic and make-up he asked Allison to do for him so that Stiles wouldn't see his real identity and possibly realize who he'd been talking to for months.

"I...have your wedding pictures..." Derek said slowly.

"Oh, you work with Miguel?" John asked as he moved to the side to let Derek in.

"Yeah...something like that," Derek said under his breath as he stepped into the house allowing John to close the front door.

"Right this way, son," Johns said leading the way to the living room. "I didn't catch your name,"

"It's uhh...Derek...Derek Hale," he replied stepping into the living room behind the older man.

From further in the living room, Derek heard a gasp and something drop on to the coffee table with a loud clatter.

"Stiles!" John reprimanded. He motioned to Derek to take a seat on the sofa closest to the coffee table. "Move your stuff out of the way so Derek can show us the wedding pictures."

"Oh good!" Scott said. He jumped up and headed towards the back of the house, "I'll just let my mom know. I think she was talking to her sister or cousin."

Stiles remained where he was kneeling on the floor next to the dropped remote control. His eyes were firmly fixed on Derek like he'd seen a ghost or something.

"You'll have to forgive my son," John said with a weary sigh. "He was definitely raised better than this."

Stiles rolled his eyes so hard, his head moved right along with them." You would think so Daddi-o," he said. "I was definitely raised not to tell a lie," he said the last part, eyes still firmly fixed on Derek.

Derek lowered his head. "Right. So you know who I am then?"

"Well. I've seen your pictures on Allison's Instagram. She said you were a sort of cousin, and that's about it."

"So...you aren't Miguel? Do you work with him?" John asked as he looked from Stiles back to Derek.

Stiles snorted. "Come on Dad. It's only been three weeks, I know you remember what 'Miguel' looks like, and this man here isn't Miguel. He probably doesn't even work with him."

Derek looked up at Stiles' sharp rebuke. "My name is Derek Hale and I'm a professional photographer. I don't usually take pictures at weddings, but I did it as a favor for a fri...for Allison." Derek quickly amended what he was going to say, he knew Stiles wouldn't take kindly to being called a friend after he just found out he spent months lying to him. 

* * *

**We Have a Problem _(3 months before the wedding)_**

“Stiles! What are we going to do?!” Scott asked. Stiles could tell he was worried but didn’t know why.

“Gonna need more information, buddy…,” Stiles replied. He’d been going on the final plans for the wedding cake so he could call the baker later in the day to finalize things. “I can tell something is wrong, but I don’t know what.”

“The photographer!” Scott exclaimed, “The one we contacted like six months ago…they haven’t returned any of my calls or emails so I went by their business and it’s like…empty!”

Stiles dropped his pen and looked at Scott. With raised eyebrows, he looked at his brother, “What do you mean, empty?!”

“Like nothing is there! All of the pictures that were on the walls and on display in the windows are gone and some of the windows have boards on them,” Scott exclaimed. “Even the door had been padlocked!”

Stiles let out a string of curses words. “We cannot tell them about this!” He said before pulling his phone out and making a call, “I’m going to call Danny to see if he can dig up any info about what happened and you call Ali to see if she knows of any photographers who could cover this for us.”

Scott frantically nodded his head in agreement and pulled out his own phone to text his girlfriend.

Lov-Ali to Scott: I might know someone. I don’t know if he’d do it, weddings aren’t this thing, but he’s free for the rest of the year.

Scott let out a little whoop of excitement, “Ali said she might know someone who can take pictures at the wedding!”

Stiles gave Scott a double thumbs-up as he was still talking with Danny about what happened.

**+*+**

**Ali-cat to SS:** Scott told me what happened to the photographer

 **SS to Ali-cat:** I don’t know what to do. Danny is looking into it but I’m pissed

 **Ali-cat to SS:** I’m making a few calls

**+*+**

It was a few days later before Danny got back in touch with Stiles. They, Stiles, Allison, Lydia Scott, and Jordan were working on other details of John and Melissa’s wedding at Stiles’ apartment when Danny arrived. He let himself into Stiles’ apartment like always and closed the door behind himself.

“I’ve got good news and bad news,” he said with a sigh.

The group stopped what they were doing and looked at Danny.

“The bad news is that the photographers have vanished. They booked events for like ten couples, took loads of money from them, and then disappeared.”

“Fuck,” Stiles replied, “what are we going to do?” he said each word with a thump of his head against the table.

"I don't know, " Danny answered. "But, I got your money back and tipped off the police about what happened so that the other could possibly get theirs back as well."

**+*+**

**AA to DH:** I need you to do me a BIG favor

 **DH to AA:** depends…

 **AA to DH:** wedding pictures

 **DH to AA:** no

 **AA to DH:** please…it’s for a friend. Their photographer crapped on them and the wedding is in 3 months

 **DH to AA:** …that sucks but no.

 **AA to DH:** please. You know I wouldn’t ask you for anything, but Stiles is my boyfriend’s best friend

 **DH to AA:** …you owe me BIG, argent! Tell him to contact me on IG

**+*+**

**Ali-cat to SS:** you’re in luck

 **SS to Ali-cat:** did you find someone?!

 **Ali-cat to SS:** yup. You have to contact them on IG

 **SS to Ali-cat:** 🤨🤨 who is it?

 **Ali-cat to SS:** Miguel

 **SS to Ali-cat:** _lone-wolf-with-a-camera_?! You got lone-wolf-with-a-camera to photograph my dad’s wedding? HOW!?

 **Ali-cat to SS:** we have a mutual friend and he was able to convince him to do it.

 **SS to Ali-cat:** I’d marry you if it wouldn’t break Scott’s heart

 **Ali-cat to SS:** 😹😹 message him NOW

**+*+**

Stiles waited a few hours before messaging Miguel. He was still freaking out over Allison knowing him...or at least have a mutual friend with him…and that he’d take wedding pictures.

 **StilesInStyle:** this is going to sound really…weird but we have a mutual friend and she said that she was in contact with you and that you agreed to take some wedding pictures for me

 **lone-wolf-with-a-camera:** you’re right, it is weird but true.

 **lone-wolf-with-a-camera:** when is the wedding?

 **StilesInStyle:** 3 months in beacon hills

 **lone-wolf-with-a-camera:** I know the area

 **StilesInStyle:** great! Ur a lifesaver.

They messaged back and forth for a little bit longer, ironing out the details and Stiles got an estimate that was only slightly more than the first photographer quoted, but for lone-wolf-with-a-camera…Miguel, he’d dip into his savings and pay double

**+*+**

**DH to AA:** collecting on part of what you owe me

 **DH to AA:** give me something so that Stiles doesn’t recognize

 **AA to DH:** I thought he didn’t know what you look like?

 **DH to AA:** he doesn’t. you know that no one does and I want to keep it that way.

 **AA to DH:** Okay, I’ll be in LA next week. I’ll meet you at your apartment and we can work something out.

* * *

**"I think I'm in love..." _(6 months before the wedding)_**

"Hey...Stiles! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?!" Scott asked as he waved his hand in front of Stiles' face.

Stiles moved back to avoid being hit by Scott's hand and continued typing on his phone with a silly grin on his face. "Yeah, I heard you, Scotty. Let me just finish this message then you'll have my undivided attention."

Scott looked at Allison and sighed. "I guess this is payback from when we first started dating."

Allison laughed. "I don't know that we were ever that...sappy."

"Lies!" Stiles said as he locked his phone and pocketed it with a flourish of his hands, "You were worse and I had to deal with the unnecessary details more than once." He raised an eyebrow and looked between Allison and Scott with a smirk.

Unlike her boyfriend, Allison refused to be embarrassed. "So, who were you messaging that had you smiling like that?"

Stiles grinned more and gave a shrug, "Just...someone. I actually found him while scrolling through your page Ali. He mentioned one of my favorite photographers in a comment on one of your pictures."

"Oh, really?" Allison asked. She had a puzzled frown on her face as she tried to think about who Stiles was referring to. "Which photographer?"

"I don't know his real name, but his IG username is lone-wolf-with-a-camera," Stiles said. "You shared one of his pictures of from Montana, I think it was, like eight months ago and I instantly followed. Then I think your Aunt's ex, Derek Hale, commented something about lone-wolf-with-a-camera's most recent picture, so I sort of started following him and we hit it off?" Stiles said that last part as a question. 

Allison and Scott exchanged looks before Allison turned her attention to Stiles. "You've...been talking to Derek?"

"Yeah...is there a reason that I shouldn't?" Stiles asked with a tilt of his head.

"No...it's not that," Scott stumbled to get out.

"It's just that...Derek doesn't really talk to anyone on social media," Allison added. "I think the only reason he got the account was so that he could see the pictures that Laura shared of her kids and to see some of the "exclusive," and yes, Stiles could see the air quotes around that word, "pictures that Cora posted from her travels."

"Oh...I didn't know that," Stiles replied. "He's not exactly verbose when we message but he can be funny. And...I like funny."

"Wow. I'm genuinely surprised," Allison commented. "I know he's really busy, probably more busy than I am, so for him to take the time out to chat with you is awesome."

"So..." Stiles said as he rubbed his hands together, "I promised I'd give you my undivided attention. What were you talking about?"

**+*+**

Three weeks later found Stiles flopping on Allison and Scott's couch with a dramatic sigh. "I think I'm in love."

"That's great man!" Scott said as he busied himself with setting up the controllers for the game they were going to play, "Super Smash Bros., right?"

"Scott! Did you even hear me?" Stiles complained as he lifted his leg and weakly nudged Scott's back. "I think I'm in love...with lone-wolf-with-a-camera. His pictures are gorgeous and if I could, I'd have his babies."

Scott snorted. "Okay, Stiles. So you're in love with the pictures of some guy you've never met. There's nothing new there."

Stiles kicked Scott harder and harrumphed, "Rude much!" He sighed and sat up, "But then there's Derek and I think I love him too."

From the backroom, Allison had to keep from making a noise. She knew that Stiles didn't know she was there and if he did, he probably wouldn't have admitted to Scott about his feelings for Derek. But God, she also needed to tell Derek. She had no idea he was chatting with Stiles and she knew for a fact that Stiles didn't know that the photographer whose work he loved was the same man he'd been chatting with, and apparently falling in love with were the same person.

**+*+**

"I'm going to tell you something," Allison begins, "And you're probably going to hate me for this, but I NEED to say something before too much more time passes."

The man who Allison was with nodded his head, "Okay..."

"You need to tread very carefully with Stiles," she began, "Not just for him, but for yourself as well."

Derek stopped what he was doing and gave his full attention to Allison, "Excuse me?" he asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Allison knew about Stiles?

"A few days ago he was talking to Scott about you..." she let the sentence die there before adding, "And he doesn't know that you and the photographer he's been commenting and liking every picture of are the same person."

Derek bit his lip. He could see where Allison was going with this, but he didn't know how to voice that, so he went with the lame reply, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Allison rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Boys," she steeled herself and looked into Derek's eyes before responding, "I definitely shouldn't say anything because it's not my place, but if you want to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm going to have to be blunt and make it up later. Stiles likes you. He really likes you and I know you like him. He's said that the two of you have been chatting for months now, Derek! MONTHS! And you hate social media. So, tread lightly with him. I don't want either of you to get hurt when your alter ego is discovered."

Derek sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, you're right. I will...be more considerate of my interactions with him. It will be hard, but I've worked so hard to keep my professional side separate from my personal side and now the two seem to be colliding."

"Yeah," Allison said with a nod, "that can happen." She gave his hand a pat before standing up, "I'll let you get back to work. And I need to get back to work myself. I've got a different kind of client coming up and I need to make sure things are perfect for her."

* * *

**Instagram Official _(3 months after the wedding)_**

Derek spent his time after revealing his true identity to Stiles by working on the final pictures from John and Melissa's wedding and trying desperately not to think about Stiles.

After three weeks of silence, the longest either man went without messaging one another since they met online, Stiles messaged Derek.

 **StilesInStyle:** I'm still really pissed at you, but Dad raised me to have manners...sometimes. So...thanks for taking their wedding pictures. It means a lot to me and Scott.

 **0neHale_ofa_D:** You already thanked me Stiles, but you're welcome. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry.

**+*+**

"You should totally put this picture up," Stiles said as he lightly touched Derek's hand to get him to stop scrolling through the pictures on his laptop.

The picture in question was of the back of his and Stiles' matching jackets that simply said 'Taken' in graffiti script. They were gag gifts from Allison when he and Stiles finally sat down and talked...really talked about their feelings. That was two months ago and they couldn't be happier now.

"Really?" Derek asked, "Our faces aren't even visible."

"I know," Stiles replied with a soft smile. He reached out and lightly touched the image on the screen, "but it goes along with your other pictures really well, and lets everyone know that the man behind the camera is officially off the market."

Derek laughed. How could he argue with that logic? Stiles had been so respectful of Derek's privacy when he could have outed him by releasing his real identity in connection to his photography work but Stiles didn't.

Derek edited the picture in his usual manner before opening Instagram and logging into his account. He heard Stiles softly gasp when he saw that it was his photography account that he logged into.

With some final tweaking, Derek got the picture up and gave it a simple caption.

_**Instagram Official** _  
_**D ❤️ S** _

He posted the picture and turned off his phone. He knew his sisters and agent would be blowing his phone up for making a post like that without giving them a heads up.

* * *

**We found love _{12 months after the wedding}_**

A year later, Derek reminisced on how he ended up here.

Here in Beacon Hills, while the rest of his family was in New York.

Here in Beacon Hills living in an unassuming 3 bedroom house with a white picket fence with a man he thought would remain firmly an internet friend...or fade away with time at the lack of not being able to communicate with him outside of a DM on a social media site.

Nobody ever expects Stiles Stilinski, least of all Derek Hale.

 **StilesInStyle:** Hey good looking. wanna meet up tonight?

**+*+**

“How you remained Beacon Hills worst kept secret is beyond me,” Stiles grumbled as he watched Derek get ready

"I like to think of this as my good luck outfit," Derek said with a smirk. “Allison made this especially for me and I'd be a horrible friend if I didn't wear it."

Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek was right. Allison had made what he was wearing and it suited Derek's body perfectly.

"Now get out of here!" Derek made a shooing motion with his hand, "You have someplace to be right now."

Stiles rolled off the bed, nearly falling on the floor, but he popped up, brushed imaginary dust off his clothes, and headed for the bedroom door. "I'll see you later."

**+*+**

**0neHale_ofa_D:** Sorry...I'm busy. I have a hot date tonight.

 **StilesInStyle:** I bet I can show you a better time...

**+*+**

Stiles stood in the lobby of the hotel waiting for the rest of the group to show up. He knew Derek was almost done getting ready but he'd been waiting for nearly 20 minutes but his boyfriend had yet to show.

There was a slight commotion at the entrance to the hotel and he could hear Allison and Lydia talking. Stiles looked at them and could see that they seemed to be struggling with Allison's various makeup kits so he rushed over to help them.

"Hey, what's with all of this?" he asked. "You were just going to do some light makeup for Dad and Mel before the family picture."

"Not my fault. Derek said something happened and he absolutely needed me to bring my gear and help him fix it," Allison replied with a shrug.

"Well, let me help you," We got it. Don't worry about it," Lydia said as she took the case that Stiles was holding. "Go hang out with the others and we'll be down in a bit."

Stiles nodded his head and made his way to the bar.

**+*+**

**0neHale_ofa_D:** I'm sure you could, but I'm going to pass.

 **StilesInStyle:** Can't blame a guy for trying 😘

**+*+**

Not long after Stiles settled at the bar with a drink in hand, his friends stopped talking and pointed towards the entrance of the bar.

Stiles turned and looked where they pointed and couldn't help but laugh himself.

Walking into the bar was Derek, no Miguel, complete with a man bun wig, prosthetic nose, and glasses.

_**~ F I N ~** _

**Author's Note:**

>  **Check out my fandom tumblr:** <https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com/> (this story will be shared there as soon as I can log in without having to change my password every time)  
>  **Check out Deli's artwork on tumblr:** <https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/634248191149228032/the-wedding-photographer>


End file.
